Noster Se Solus
by Noster Se Solus
Summary: When the Dark Knight dies and Robin goes half way insane, who will help him? RobinRaven. Noster Se Solus means 'Our Slves Alone' in Latin, just to let you know. I hope you like this story, its my third, but first uner this pen-name, flames excpepted, enjo
1. Regular Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, but I will one day!!!!!!!!!! 8-)

Summary- When the Dark Knight dies and Robin goes half way insane, who will help him? Robin/Raven

Noster Se Solus: Hello readers, please enjoy my fanfic, please review, flames excepted.

Batman: Your killing me off? You shall pay... :looks at him furiously:

Robin: I go crazy!? That's so unfair

Raven: :looks at script: I'm not doing this

NSS: I'm the author, I can make you do whatever I please :grins evilly:

Raven 

A young woman, around 21, lied on the couch singing some song in a foreign language, one not known to earth. Her name was Raven Roth and she was a Titan, which used to be called a Teen Titan, but none of them were teens anymore. She was alone in the huge T shaped skyscraper on the island off Jump City. The leader of the team was on a date with her teammate, Starfire. The short Titan, Garfield Logan a.k.a Beastboy, was out doing stand up, and Cyborg, a.k.a. Victor Stone, was at his part-time job at Microsoft Shopping Center.

Raven got up and levitated towards the kitchen and she made herself some hot chocolate and looked out the wall-sized windows in the living room. It was a cold winter this year; the whole ocean was frozen solid five miles out. She saw the small frosted water flakes come down upon the city covering it in a white blanket of snow.

Raven sighed as her watch beeped, it was time for work...damn. She went upstairs and through on a pair of black cargo pants and a black turtle neck sweater under a black leather trench with a purple scarf around her neck tucked in the coat. She headed down to the garage and into her black T-Bird with a purple raven on the front hood instead of the phoenix.

She took some short cuts here and there, but she got to her job at the Borders at the strip mall. She parked and got out, rushing into the store and into the employees' room taking off her coat and scarf, and putting on her Borders tag saying 'Rebecca' on the front as her secret identity. The thing with Raven is that Raven is her real name, but since she really hates publicity she had to make a regular aliases.

A man with short blonde and was short walked towards her in an apron. "Hey Rebecca, how's it going?" he asked smiling at her. "Not to bad Polish, how are you doing?" she asked, not really smiling. "Not to bad, I passed my Bio, Mr. Crookneck is such a pain in the ass" he said chuckling at the thought of his teacher's head exploding, "Really? Who gave you the answers?" she asked grinning back, leaning on the counter. "Ha, ha dark girl" he said sarcastically as the P.A. called him back to the counter, "Same to you Polish" she said walking away, waving her hand behind her.

Raven looked around before she went into the Employees lounge, with the coast clear, she headed in. She was suspended from the lounge after mouthing off to her boss, but he was a sexist so she didn't give a rat's ass. Really, who would? She plopped down on the couch and sighed, she loved books, but hated bookstores. Why would Borders sell those sex books, when no one ever buys them, and a bunch of horny little teenagers come in and giggle at it, it really pissed her off. After 5-6 hours of working, Raven got in her black T-Bird with the purple raven, and drove home.

When Raven got to the living room she turned on the light, only to see Robin and Starfire making-out. Immediately they two jump off each other and terribly blush al colors of red, Raven leaning against the doorframe. "Maybe you two should do that in a less public area? May I suggest Starfire's room?" she recommended quit sarcastically. "Sorry, Raven, we'll leave" Robin said a bit uncomfortable as he took Star's hand and left. She sighed as she waited to hear a door slid closed to go to her room.

Raven hung up her jacket, scarf, and sweater, then through the rest of her cloths in the hamper and went to take a shower. She turned on the warm waster and washed her body. She looked down at her full-developed breasts, she sighed, as they yearned to be touched. She never had a boyfriend, fling, or anything in her life. She had vowed to stay a virgin, for she did not want to conceive a child that would go through the same pain she went through. Even after years of training she still could not control her powers, it was age 16 she decided to never mate or have any relationships, it just wasn't what she wanted.

Raven got out of the shower and dressed into some dark blue cotton pajamas and lay on her bed looking up at the painting Robin had done in her room. It was of a Raven flying to the crisom-tinted moon, he was a very good artist. He had done this for every Titan last year, in Star's room he painted her home planet in space, for Cyborg he painted the greatest moments in sports, and Beastboy got a jungle with all sorts of animals in it. In his own room it was unknown, because no one saw past his office in front of it, there was a bed in the office but everybody knew that the office wasn't his resting accommodation. She sighed and curled up in her covers and fell into a deep sleep.

Raven woke up the next day, a Saturday, and stretched, she sighed, Saturday...the unenviable was about to happen, BB was about to bust into her room. She sat there, three seconds, nothing...where was he? She got up, threw on a blue robe, and headed downstairs to see what was going on. No one was there, only a cup of warm coffee with a note, it read 'Hey Raven, we all went to the movies, no one could get you up so come on down, or stay at the Tower...Robin, P.S.- Don't throw a party without us! –BB' she sighed and took the cup and turned on the evening news. Nothing much, just some stupid clowns 'gone bad.' She turned it off and went to the window wall, "Computer, activate balcony" she spoke aloud. The windows withdrew into the floor and railing came up to replace it, a whole section of the room started moving towards the outside. Small beams unfolded from the floor and attached themselves to the outside walls of the tower; a fourth of the living room became a balcony. She looked out, the snow had stopped and it was the most beautiful sight she saw, a whole city gone white...

Raven stood there for about fifteen minutes watching the city, until it was too cold to continue. She put the coffee cup in the dishwasher and turned it one, Cyborg must of forgotten to star tit after breakfast, right, 'forgot.' She went back upstairs and changed into a sports bra and track pants, she had to go to the gym, she hadn't worked out physically for a month now, and would only wear this sort of thing unless the others were gone.

She started out stretching right outside, left, center, right foot, arms over head, butterflies, the whole nine yards. She started with the dumbbells, with the 50 lbs., then moved onto working on her shoulders, then some crunches. She trained for about an hour, and then she went to her room to meditate, after washing up of course.

She sat in the middle of her room wearing her usual clock, how it had changed over the years. The outside was the same, but the inside was like a spandex with leg slits (A/N: It like the one she wears in the comic). She sat there chanting her usual words, her mind trying to obtain tranquility. Her mind kept wandering, about her friends, it was only 4:00 pm, but she just couldn't help but feel left out. She got up and decided to go to the movie with them, earlier she found they left a message saying the movie was postponed until six pm.

After she finished dressing into some black and white All Stars with purple stitching and laces, black fading into blue cargo pants, and a white t-shirt saying on the back 'Evanescence.' She went to her T-Bird and drove off to the AMC Theater. When she got there she got a parking place next to Cyborg's Cadillac Escalade. She got out and headed inside.

When Raven into the theater she saw Cyborg, Beastboy, Robin, and Starfire purchasing their tickets. Raven made her way through the line; she taped Cyborg on the shoulder, just as he was about to hand the man the money. The cybernetic being turned around and smiled at her, telling the man he wanted one more ticket.

The thing about Cyborg, that you might want to know, is that his mechanical parts are not visible anymore, unless desired. It is not the holographic rings, but something new, a liquid substance that he made from chemicals now surrounds them, creating an illusion of him still being a full human. What it does is sink into his mechanical parts so nothing sticks out, it also can let him grow hair over the metallic part of his scalp.

"Raven!" exclaimed Starfire, "How marvelous for you to join us in watching the movie!" Raven only gave a slight nod to her, "What made you change your mind Raven?" Robin asked smiling a bit. "There was nothing else to do, what are we seeing?" "We're seeing-"Beastboy started a bit cheery, then turned around hunched over. He turned his head towards them, one eye squinted, and the other widened, and said "The Forgotten" Starfire squeaked with fear and excitement, while the others just rolled their eyes. Cyborg went up to Beastboy and hit him upside the head "Whatever dude, our theaters' 4C?" he said pointing to his left. Once everyone was seated, and the popcorn, food, and drinks bought, the movie started.

When it was over, the Titans came out, Starfire was shaking a bit, Beastboy and Cyborg were laughing, and Robin and Raven looked utterly bored. "Dude, that was so funny when she got sucked up!" exclaimed the changeling, "Yeah, she was like 'I believe you, y-"then swoop! There she goes! Wait, that's kind of racist, only one black person in the movie, what the hell!?" Cyborg said, now pondering why, and ranting about his 'White America' theories, and how cereal is racist. "Please don't speak about it! It was dreadfully awful! Like watching a Glob-En-Spole!" "It isn't that scary, and the plot, and story progression was dreadfully done, the movie needs to be burned," commented Raven, Robin laughed at her comment. "I agree with Raven, so what do you guys want to do now?" he asked.

"I think we should go home, I tir-"but Beastboy was cut off by his own yawn. "I agree, I am also weary," agreed Starfire, rubbing her eye. "Well, I feel like going out, you coming Raven?" asked Robin, having quite a bit of confidence that she would not join him. Her watch cut off "Mayb-" and the dark girl, she glanced at it and her eyes widened, "I have to go," she said, running towards her car. The other Titans stood in shock, and sighed. The three turned to the T-car and left, Robin went to his R-Cycle.

To be continued...

Batman: Who kills me anyway?

Noster Se Solus: Beastboy

BB: AWSOME!

Robin: Were did Raven go?

Raven: I'm not telling

Batman: WHAT!?

Noster Se Solus: runs away as Titans/Justice League chases him:


	2. Death to a Hero

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, but I will one day!!!!!!!!!! 8-)

Summary- When the Dark Knight dies and Robin goes half way insane, who will help him? Robin/Raven

Noster Se Solus: Hello, and welcome to chapter 2

Batman: Is this the one I die in?

Noster Se Solus: Maybe

Robin: Dude, I'm bored…

Raven: OK Beastboy

BB: huh?

Noster Se Solus: Shut up all of you!

Batman: No

Noster Se Solus:: erases his mouth:

Death to a Hero 

Robin had to secretly decide to follow Raven, she was taking many turns and was cutting through a lot of empty lots, but he made sure she didn't see him. She pulled up to a three-story apartment, parked in front of it and walked in. Robin had parked his on the cross street and followed her, he knew about her late-nights, her sneaking out, coming home at 4 am and he wanted to know why.

Robin had used his grappling to climb up the sidewall of the building; she had gone to the top floor at the top apartment and got in. Robin went to the roof and started going down the other side to see into the apartment. She went to what appeared to be a piece of crap front room. In the front room sat a man, in his twenties, early twenties, he sat in an old chair, just smirking. Raven kissed him on the cheek and he hugged her.

Robin was shocked to see this turn of events, what was going on? Robin had pulled out a small round object and placed it on the window, and then he went to the roof. There he sat, with a head set that aloud him to listen and see what was going on in the apartment.

"Hey, how are you?" the man asked Raven sitting back down, Raven pulled up a chair and sat on it, "I'm good CJ, what about you?" she replied and asked. The man smiled, but he went into a coughing fit, Raven came to his side and patted his back, hoping to help him. She pulled out a medicine bottle and gave him to pills, and out of her purse, she gave him water.

CJ took it and had one last cough before settling down. He sighed, "I think I'm going to die Raven," he told her, looking away, teary-eyed. Raven gasped, still kneeling at his side, and looked at him, "CJ, your not going to die, I'm not going to let my brother I just found die on me like this," she told him, in hopes of raising his spirits.

Back on the roof Robin gasped, how could Raven have a brother? He almost fell over on the weak roof, which would cause him to fall in. He kept on listening; they talked and talked and talked. He found out so much about her in those few hours than he had ever known while he knew here. 'Why wouldn't she talk about this?' he asked himself, he kept on pondering until he heard a 'Ah-em' from behind.

Robin, knowing full well who it was, turned around nervously to an annoyed Raven. "Robin!? What the hell are you doing here? You followed me, didn't you?" she screamed at him, Robin, toughly confused, cocked a brow "How did you know I was up here?" he asked, this pissed Raven off, this **really** pissed her off. "I feel energy, if you had my powers the world would have some to an end with all your emotion put-out." She informed him. They fought up there about for about an hour, until the fight reached a dramatic climax.

"I hate how you never open up to us! We know **NOTHING** about you!" he retorted to her earlier comment, she replied "That's because you wouldn't get it and would try to help me when I don't need it! And you should talk! What about not telling us about all those Slade instances!? Hm!? That's what I thought!" then they both smacked each other at the same time. Both hurt, they ran away, Raven to her brother and Robin to his R-Cycle.

Robin rapidity accelerated down the side streets of the city until he reached the Tower. He walked in and stormed past Starfire in the kitchen, Beastboy and Cy in the weight room, and the Green Lantern in the hallway. Wait, the Green Lantern in the hallway!? WHAT!? Robin came back into the hallway from his room and cocked a brow at GL. "Green Lantern, what are you doing here?" he inquired. "Shall we go somewhere private Robin?" he asked him, his voice low, Robin just nodded, cocking a brow at him, and led him into his room.

Robin had closed the door and offered Green Lantern a chair, but he declined. Robin shrugged and sat on his bed. Green Lantern sighed, Robin started feeling awkward just the two of them standing there, or at least one of them were standing. "You want something?" he asked getting to the point. "Your just like him," GL said with his head down, smiling sadly. "Well, I have bad news Robin…Bat-Bruce is…is-is…" Green Lantern couldn't seem to finish the sentence. "Lantern, finish the sentence, I have work to do" Robin said getting annoyed; today wasn't the day to chitchat. "He's dead" Lantern spat out, Robin's eye widened until his mask fell off. "What do you mean he died? How could **HE** die?" he asked perplexed.

Lantern handed him Batman's mask, you could tell it was ripped off. "He was jumped by The Joker, Harley, Bain, Croc, Two-Face, The Riddler, and Sub-Zero," he said, a single tear coming down his eye "You probably want to be alone for a little while…" and with that the Green Lantern left. Robin dropped to the floor and held the mask to his chest, how could he die? "Dad…" was all he could say.

Green Lantern went to see the rest Titans, who were in the living room talking, sat down in a chair. "H knows" he told them as Raven walked in the door. "Who knows what?" she asked cocking a brow and putting a hand on her hip. "Robin was just told Batman is dead" Cyborg told her, still looking down. "Who is this man of bats?" asked Starfire. Cyborg and BB had starting who he was and what he meant to Robin. "I-I'm go-gonna go to my r-r-room" Raven said leaving a bit shaken. She had never known Batman like Robin did, but she admired him.

Raven knocked on Robin's door, but no response. She knocked again, then after waiting for twenty minutes she busted in. A cold chill blasted at her when the door opened. Raven walked in, holding herself because of the cold, the room was dark and all that was seen was the light from the moon, the window was open and the curtain was flowing in the wind. A true Batman scene. There was a note on the bed, it read:

To whom it may concern

I'm leaving; I'll be back, bye

Nightwing

Raven's eyes widened seeing that signature, she remembered Starfire talking about her trip to the future. Raven looked out into the dark abyss of the night wondering where he was…

CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I know both chapters are short, but its just the set up, so bare with me! And Review! I only got 2 reviews last chapter, I want more!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Peace


End file.
